


Getting Glory's Girls

by WestOrEast



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Body Modification, F/F, F/M, Feminization, Girl dick, Incest, Loli, bimbofication, blowjob, interracial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Victoria and Amy shoot the breeze over the various superheroes and villians they could turn into willing sex slaves for Glory Girl.





	Getting Glory's Girls

 

Amy and Victoria were kicking back in Victoria’s room. Amy was sprawled across the bed. She was holding her pillow in front of her, in a way that confidently let her press her nose against it and smell her sister’s scent. Victoria was floating near the top of the room, almost brushing the ceiling. Amy was _very_ glad her sister was wearing a fairly short skirt today.

 

“Who do you think we should go after first, Ames?” Victoria asked, staring intently at the blue paint of the ceiling.

 

“I don’t know,” Amy said. “There’s just so many choices. It’s hard to pick just one.”

 

Victoria snorted. Rolling onto her belly, she looked down at Amy.

 

“Just because we have to start with one doesn’t mean we’ll be ending with one. Come on. Who do you want to start with?”

 

Amy flushed and looked away from her sister’s bright, dancing eyes. She forced herself to think it over, mind running over the possibilities. After a few minutes, she looked back up.

 

“Vista, maybe? It’s kind of ridiculous how she pouts at you and makes heart-eyes at Gallant.”

 

“Ah, I think it’s cute,” Victoria laughed. “But I’m sure you could make her a lot cuter. What are you thinking of?”

 

Amy lowered the pillow and smiled. Taking a moment to gather her thoughts, she began speaking.

*******

Missy was an interesting contrast in sexy and innocent. Her clothes, her face and her body all looked like a good girl’s at first glance, but a second look would note some details that didn’t quite add up.

 

For one, there was her chest. Her shirt was quite modest, showing off none of the modest cleavage a girl her age would possess. But if someone inappropriately peered at her, or if her top got wet, then they would see that she wasn’t wearing a bra. Missy’s boobs were too small to have very much of a jiggle, but her nipples could be quite noticeable. Especially if she was aroused, as, for an example, having her bare nipples get rubbed by the fabric of her shirt.

 

In the same way, her face was quite cute. She had on a small amount of makeup, that made her look more innocent than anything else. The effect was somewhat spoiled by the way she often licked her lips. Many people did that, but she always spent so much time on it, slowly sticking her tongue out and running it across her plump lips.

 

And of course, the way she sucked cock wasn’t innocent at all. She went down on Glory Girl like a starving woman on a banquet. Missy was on her knees (skirt demurely tucked underneath her), hands pressed against Glory Girl’s bare thighs, head rocketing back and forth. Victoria had a cat-like smile on her face, as she enjoyed the younger girl demonstrating her skill at fellatio. And she was very good indeed. It didn’t take long for Glory Girl to cum under Vista’s ministrations.

 

Victoria groaned in satisfaction as she came. She placed a hand on Missy’s head, easily keeping the Ward’s face skewered on her cock. Jet after jet of thick, white, sticky seed shot out from her dick, filling up Missy’s throat.

 

Vista had a lot of experience giving Glory Girl blowjobs. And she knew just how her fellow blonde liked her to handle her cum. Missy made sure only to swallow what she had to. The rest, she kept in her mouth, filling up what small portions Glory Girl’s cock hadn’t already stuffed. Even when Victoria pulled out of her, Missy’s cheeks still bulged from what she was holding inside.

 

“Ah, don’t you look cute,” Victoria said, looking down at Missy’s flushed face. “Everyone back at Protectorate HQ would be so proud of you, looking like this. In fact…” Victoria trailed off as she dug around inside her purse.

 

It took a few minutes for her to find what she was looking for. The entire time, Missy stayed there, hands resting on her skirt, head held up, and mouth filled with cum. She knew what was expected from a good girl, from one of Glory’s girls.

 

Finally, Victoria produced her phone. Opening the video app, she pointed it at Missy. Smiling from behind her hand, she then frowned and lowered it. She stepped towards Missy, extending her free hand.

 

“I can be such a ditz, sometimes,” Glory Girl said ruefully. “I was about to start, and you weren’t even ready! Here, spit into my hand.”

 

Missy eyed the outstretched hand underneath her face. She opened her mouth and let Victoria’s thick, sticky seed fall out from her mouth, pooling in Victoria’s palm and running down her fingers. There was a small lake in Victoria’s hand when she was done, a thin strand of cum connecting her lips to Victoria’s palm.

 

“Good girl,” Victoria said again. “We want you to look your best for the video, don’t we?”

 

With that, she started running her hand across Missy’s face. The young girl closed her eyes but didn’t pull away as Glory Girl traced her hand over every inch of her face, making sure to smear as much cum as possible over as much of her face as possible. Glory Girl’s cum was sticky enough that Missy’s face ended up looking like glue had been spread on it, thick white strands and pools forming on her.

 

“There, that’s better,” Victoria said with a note of satisfaction She raised the phone. “Now, I want you to give a big hello to everyone in the Wards, okay?”

 

Victoria pressed a button, and her phone started recording. From the face down, Missy still looked fairly innocent. A demure blouse and skirt, sensible shoes, all that. From the neck up, though, she looked like the cum-hungry slut she was. The perfect contrast.

 

“Hello Gallant, Clockblocker, and everyone else on the team,” Vista said in a steady tone. Her fingers had grabbed the edge of her skirt, curling up in it and revealing a bit of pale thigh.

 

“I hope you are all having a good time. I know I am, getting to tend to Victoria’s body whenever she feels like it. I especially like when she lets me wear her cum after I give her a blowjob, or use my breasts to get her off. It’s so fun to feel her cum on my skin and know that I was the one who made it happen.”

 

Missy’s thighs were pressed tightly together and she was shifting from side to side. Victoria wondered if she should stop the recording once Missy started to masturbate, or keep on rolling.

 

“I especially like it when she tells me what a good girl I am, and how cute I look dressed up as a superhero.” There was a barely discernable blush underneath the cum. “It makes me feel all gooey inside, knowing that even if I can’t actually go out and fight crime, I can at least make a real superheroine happy.”

 

Missy’s breath was coming in gasps now, shoulders shaking. Cum was slowly dripping off of her face to land on her blouse, turning the black fabric translucent. A few had even landed on her chest, sticking to her breasts and exposing parts of her tits.

 

“And when she picks me up and tears off my panties, I get so wet, I, I-!”

 

Missy groaned as she spread her legs, hand diving in between them. Victoria’s phone recorded every second and detail of Missy getting off on degradation. And there was plenty more material to record.

*******

“That’s a damn nice set of ideas,” Victoria said appreciatively. Amy could see how much she liked the idea by the bulge poking out of her skirt. “Might be a bit hard to get a Ward away for as long as that takes. You’ve got any other ideas?”

 

Amy nodded. Not only did it feel great to have Victoria paying attention to her, she also loved talking about her work. It was so rare to find someone who would really appreciate what she could do.

 

“If a hero’s too much trouble, how about a villain? I know I’d love the chance to get back at those Undersider bitches.”

 

“Now, now,” Victoria said, wagging her finger and smiling. “We’re supposed to call her Hellhound, not Bitch.”

 

Amy rolled her eyes and they both chuckled.

 

“But seriously,” Amy said, “I’m thinking there’s a lot I could do with Tattletale. And I mean a _lot_.” A nasty smile settled on her face as various ideas flashed through her mind.

 

“Me too,” Victoria said. “For starters…”

*******

“Hey Tattletits, it’s time to tend to my cock,” Glory Girl said casually, unzipping her tight pair of jeans.

 

Lisa turned at Victoria with a wide-eye look of surprise. Not that she had many other expressions. Her face had received a lot of attention from Panacea when she got her makeover. Now, her (permanently) made-up face always had wide eyes sitting above bright pink, pillowy, slightly parted lips. Lips so thick they gave her a lisp, making her sound as brainless as she looked.

 

“Ith it? Geez, thank you, Mith Glory Girl!” Lisa said in a breathy voice that did nothing to add to her apparent intelligence. “You know, I wath, like, juth thinking how good a nithe thick dick would feel in between my fun bagth.”

 

Lisa tapped her tits, making her comically oversized breasts sway underneath the tight t-shirt she was wearing. There was a lot of cleavage on display, enough that even Lisa’s light tap made a nipple put on a second-long display as her boobs wiggled.

 

“Not a problem,” Victoria said magnanimously. “I know how antsy you get whenever you don’t a bunch of cocks and cum.”

 

“You’re, like, tho right!” Lisa said as she fell to her knees. “Thpending all that time in the glory hole is stho boring when nobody comes by to sthay hello!” She pulled her t-shirt up but not off, keeping her large breasts pressed tightly together to give Victoria the maximum amount of pressure. “I totally need more cock than one every fifteen minuteth. Can you get me so more, Mith Glory Girl?”

 

Victoria chuckled and patted Lisa’s bright pink, curly hair. Her personal bimbo could do a begging look almost as well as she could do a dumb look. It rarely made Victoria change her mind about what she would do with Lisa, but it sure looked cute.

 

“Maybe,” Victoria said as Lisa started giving her a titjob, her thick cock sliding between Lisa’s fat, soft boobs. “I could arrange a party,” Lisa brightened up at that word, “with a bunch of PRT troopers. Remember the PRT? You attacked them at the formal dinner?”

 

“Ah, come on, Mith Vicky,” Lisa said, pouting cutely. “You know that was a long time ago. I’d never do sthomething tho boring and thquare like that now.” Then she smiled. “But do you think those guyth would have big cocks? Or wet puthieth?”

 

“I’m sure they would,” Victoria answered, smirking. “On that note, how is your pussy feeling?”

“It feelth gre- no!” Lisa’s eyes widened and a guilty look flashed over her face. “I, uh, mean, there’th an itch inthide it. Could you try and thcratch it, pwetty pwease?”

 

Victoria rolled her eyes at how bad of a liar Lisa was now. At least she could make up for it in other ways. Like her brand new Tattletit’s costume, which looked more like something that was painted on then a set of clothing. Glory Girl loved ripping it off of Lisa and then fucking her into a coma, which, since Parian could only make so many costumes in a day, was why Lisa was wearing a tight, white t-shirt and a pair of booty shorts.

 

“Maybe later,” Glory Girl said. “Right now, you just focus on rubbing my cock.”

 

“’Kay,” Lisa answered dejectedly. From the way she was shifting around, Victoria was sure that the bimbo was soaking wet and needed her cock (since masturbation only got her hornier, never providing release). Well, she could wait until Victoria deposited a load of cum in between her tits.

 

And Lisa could give a pretty good titjob. Her breasts, frankly, given the size of them, her _udders_ were very, very soft and very warm. It was a lovely feeling for Victoria to slide up and down along them, feeling her cock rub against the silk soft skin.

 

Lisa enjoyed it too. Since her t-shirt was keeping her breasts pressed together (and showing off a lot of cleavage), she could use her hands to play with her nipples. Sure, it was impossible for her to cum from nipple play, or any kind of play that she did by herself, but Lisa lived in the moment, doing what would feel good, even if the ache of unsatisfied arousal would only redouble once she stopped.

 

Somehow, Lisa’s face got even more vacant as she played with her tits. Her mouth fell open and her eyelids fluttered, as her fingers teased her nipples, pinching them and rolling them in between her fingers. She was softly moaning as she touched herself, wide hips jerking back and forth.

 

Victoria had a big shaft. But, even as large as it was, she still couldn’t see even the head poking out from Lisa’s cleavage. Sure, that meant there was no chance of Lisa using her tongue to lap at Victoria’s shaft. But it also meant every inch of her cock was inside the tight confines of Lisa’s cleavage. A pretty good trade-off, really. The only real downside was that Victoria wouldn’t get to see Lisa’s features get covered with cum when she came in the next few seconds. That was a price Victoria was willing to pay, though.

 

Glory Girl’s fingers tightened in Lisa’s hair. She hissed through her teeth as she came, cock twitching inside Lisa’s cleavage. Spurt after spurt shot out from her rod, covering the inside of Lisa’s breasts with thick, sticky cum.

 

Lisa squealed, a brainless smile appearing as she looked down at her tits. She pressed her hands against the sides of her breasts, long fingers pushing them together.

 

“It’th tho warm! Thankth, Mith Vicky. Oh, thhould I eat it up now, or wait and let it thoak in? Or, or-!”

 

Victoria chuckled as Lisa’s bimbo brain overloaded with possibilities. She was sure that whatever the former supervillain did, she would both enjoy it, and act like a huge slut while doing it. She always did.

*******

Victoria was openly masturbating by the time she finished. Her skirt was thrown up and one hand was pumping up and down her shaft. Her eyes were focused on some phantom image as she finished describing what she’d do to Tattletale.

 

Amy bit her lip, reluctantly tearing her gaze from her sexy, sexy sister. Coughing, she looked away, cheeks red. After a minute, she looked back. Victoria was still masturbating, but she was going much more slowly. She obviously didn’t want to tire herself out right away with an orgasm.

 

“There’s the problem of finding her, though. Or her friend. They could be anywhere in the city.”

 

“True,” Victoria said, eyes brows furrowing. “Maybe we could go say hello to Shadow Stalker. I saw her once in the bodysuit she wear’s underneath her outfit. Ames, she was fucking poured into it. It was a sight to behold.”

 

“Yeah? Maybe we can go after her. I can’t imagine people are going to have a deep emotional attachment to her.” Amy was intrigued by the description. She didn’t know much about Brockton Bay’s newest Ward, but she was always willing to give try something new.

 

“And Dean said she’s really bad about calling in,” Victoria said, warming to the idea. “We could nab her on or off the clock. And then…”

*******

If Sophia had been poured into her bodysuit before, she was painted into it now. Her curves threatened to break out of her clothing every second, especially if she breathed or moved. And when she walked across the room, anyone behind her could see a whole lot of jiggling going as she swung her wide hips from side to side and her ass shook.

 

But right now, there wasn’t a whole lot of that going on. Sophia’s body was trapped underneath Victoria’s, pinned to the bed. Even her large breasts were somewhat trapped by Victoria’s, two pairs of stiff nipples rubbing against each other.

 

“Fuck, you’re such a good breeding slut,” Victoria said as she fucked Sophia. “Your hips, your tits, you’re made for taking cock and spitting out babies, aren’t you?”

 

“Yes! Yes, please, keep on fucking me!” Sophia said, almost begged.

 

Her black arms formed an X on the back of Victoria’s pale skin. Her legs were sticking up, toes curled and thighs shaking as she got fucked. On Sophia’s face was a near constant look of orgasmic joy as Victoria’s pounding dick inside her carried over the edge of climax again and again.

 

“Don’t you feel better now?” Victoria asked, caressing the side of Sophia’s face. “You’re my own personal broodmare, who doesn’t have to worry about anything besides taking enough of my cock to get pregnant.”

 

“Yes, thank you, thank you, I love it, I love you so much,” Sophia babbled, interspersing her words with kisses.

 

Amy had had quite a bit of fun tinkering with Sophia. Her and Victoria had mulled over several options for the former Ward, including making her a cheerleader or a bunnygirl, before deciding on making her a breeding slut. One of the fun extras Amy had thrown in had to do with the effects pregnancy had on Sophia’s body. Her breasts and (to a lesser extent) her hips would grow when pregnant, and wouldn’t decrease once she gave birth. After a few rounds, Sophia had quite the hourglass figure, and it wasn’t even as if she had a small waist.

 

When Sophia wasn’t getting her regular dickings, she was still contributing to Glory Girl and Panacea. One of the reasons Amy made sure her breasts got so large was so that there was more room for milk. Sophia spent a lot of her time hooked up to an automatic milking machine, white milk coming out of her black breasts.

 

But the real fun for Sophia was getting to have Victoria’s thick cock in her as often as possible. And there was only one spot she ever wanted it. Right in her wet, tight, hot pussy. Sophia would melt around the intruder, her walls easily spread apart by Victoria’s thick member. And it was always extremely easy for Victoria to enter her, since Sophia almost always aroused. So often in fact, that she had to wear tampons solely to soak up her honey, so she didn’t leave wet spots on the floor.

 

In short, Sophia was the perfect broodmare. Her womb was constantly getting fertilized by Victoria, ensuring she was almost always pregnant. Her belly (and breasts, and hips) would swell almost by the day. She would spend her time either rubbing her belly or hooked up to the milkers, blissfully content with her new role in life.

 

But right now, she was a lot less passive then when she was idly caressing her swollen stomach. Right now, she was urging Victoria on to fuck her harder and faster, to split her pussy in two and leave her cunt drooling cum.

 

It was the kind of encouragement that worked wonders on Victoria. She picked up her pace, slamming into Sophia’s pussy like a mad woman. Lewd sounds filled the room as she fucked Sophia into the mattress. Sophia was soon reduced to a moaning wreck, no longer able to encourage Victoria with words, only with how hot and slutty she looked.

 

Sophia’s breasts were so full that small droplets of milk were starting to leak out and run along her and Victoria’s skin. Victoria noticed and pulled back a bit, smiling as she saw small drops bead on Sophia’s nipples and then run down the curve of her breast.

 

“Damn, you’re getting kind of white here,” Victoria said, running her finger along the swell of Sophia’s breasts. Now that she wasn’t pressed against them, Sophia’s tits were jiggling a lot more, bouncing up and down as Victoria drove her hips into Sophia. “Maybe I should cum on them, make ‘em really white.”

 

“No!” Sophia shouted desperately. “Please, I need it in me. I need your cum.” The thought of not getting a creampie had shocked Sophia out of her lustful daze. “Don’t you want to shoot inside me? Knock up my pink pussy with your seed? Wouldn’t that be so much better than wasting it on my tits?”

 

Victoria had to laugh. Sophia’s desperation to have cum shot in her pussy and her pussy alone really was adorable. And sexy, given the face she would make when that happened.

 

Victoria thought she would indulge Sophia and give her a thick load of sticky cum right in her fertile pussy. Not that she could get knocked up, since Victoria had already impregnated her yesterday.  But it would still make the black breeder nice and happy.

 

“Okay, okay, you convinced me,” Victoria said. Sophia immediately brightened up. “I’ll fill your slutty cunt with a bunch of hot cum. Leave you drooling it from your lower lips, running down your skin as you feel the heat radiating out from your core.”

 

Sophia shivered, obviously delighting in the description. Her pussy tightened around Victoria, squeezing down and trying to make Victoria’s words come true as quickly as possible. Victoria laughed and picked up the pace, thrusting into Sophia again and again.

 

Sophia didn’t want anything more out of life than what she got, and was glad for it.

*******

Victoria had started masturbating again as she dwelled on the subject of Shadow Stalker. One hand was sliding along her cock, and her other had slid underneath her shirt, playing with a blouse. Amy was feeling pretty hot too. She wasn’t quite confident enough to start masturbating, even with her sister providing some obvious encouragement, though.

 

Coughing, Amy looked away and pressed her knees together. She did her best to calm herself, trying to think of unsexy thoughts. Like her parents. Yeah, that did the trick. For a bit. Then Amy’s treacherous mind threw up a suggestion she just couldn’t ignore.

 

Looking back at Victoria, Amy opened her mouth. Then she closed it again. By now, Victoria had caught on to something happening. With a raised eyebrow, she looked towards Amy.

 

“What’s up, Ames? Something wrong?”

 

Amy shook her head. Screwing up her nerves, she pressed on ahead. Was this really so much worse than anything else they were planning?”

 

“What would you think of getting Eric?”

 

Victoria stared at her, puzzled.

 

“Eric? You mean, like our cousin Eric? Shielder?” Amy nodded. “I don’t know. It would be cheating on Dean if I had sex with him.” The morality that made having futa sex with bimbofied girls acceptable but not with a guy was not something either Dallon girl would have been able to explain.

 

“No, no,” Amy said waving her hands. “I’d give him the same treatment I give to all those girls. It would be alright, everything would be normal.”

 

“I guess,” Victoria said slowly. “So turn him into a girl or just bolt on some breasts?”

 

“I’d leave him a very pretty guy,” Amy said. “A pretty guy who loves getting your cock. I was thinking I’d start with…”

*******

Shielder looked over his shoulder at Victoria. He lightly giggled, waving his bubble butt from side to side in an enticing way. And the high heels he wore just made his rear look even better, especially when he walked around, swinging his hips for everything he was worth.

 

Victoria slapped her cousin on his ass, making it jiggle. Erica bit back a moan as his eyelids fluttered. Amy had really done a good job with Erica’s ass. Just about all of it was nice and sensitive. It made it very amusing to see Erica try and sit down for any length of time. Soon after sitting, he’d start squirming and blushing. And when Victoria would actually grab it, sinking her fingers into the soft flesh? Shielder would practically collapse.

 

Of course, there were better things both Erica and Victoria could be doing with his ass then just spanking it. And, oddly enough, Victoria’s cock was rock hard, suggesting one of those things. Erica giggled as he looked at it, licking his lips.

 

“Up for some fun?” Victoria asked, tucking a lock of bright blue hair behind her cousin’s ear.

 

“God, yes,” Erica whimpered. He had already pushed his hips back, grinding his butt against Victoria’s crotch. “How do you want to do it? Please say it’s my ass.”

 

“Well, if you insist,” Victoria said with a smile. She gave Erica another spank and stepped back.

 

The miniskirt Erica wore was short enough that they wouldn’t have to remove it to have anal sex. In fact, unless Erica stood up straight, not bending forward at all, the bottom of her ass would be on display. Even if he did stand up straight, the very tip of his limp clitty would still poke out from underneath it.

 

Grabbing her dick in one hand, Victoria winked at Erica, who was looking over his shoulder. Her cousin had such a needy expression on his face, it would be a shame not to give him something to fill the aching need inside him. Victoria guided her cock upward, underneath his miniskirt and then straight into his ass.

 

There was none of the hassle of lube and enemas and all the unsexy business that anal usually took. And again, Amy was to thank for that, just like she was the one who had softened Erica’s already pretty boy features into those of a pretty girl. Erica’s rear always stayed nice and clean and open. The only thing stopping Victoria from hilting herself in her cousin was her desire, and that wasn’t a factor right now.

 

In a single smooth motion, Victoria entered Erica’s ass and kept on going, only stopping when her thighs were pressed against his butt. They both moaned, feeling Victoria’s thick shaft stretching out his rear. Erica’s clitty started drooling, thin, watery lines of cum staining his thighs.

 

Amy had spent almost as much time with Erica’s cocklet as she had with his ass. For one, it would never get hard. Even when Erica was screaming out his orgasm, the tiny rod between his legs would never do more then twitch and let out a slightly thicker stream of cum. Which wasn’t to say it wasn’t sensitive. Erica spent so much time playing with it, rubbing it between two fingers, that Victoria sometimes had to bust out the chastity cage to make sure he still would want to take her up his ass.

 

Victoria let her hands slide up Erica’s hips, along his unmuscled body, and to his chest. Or, more accurately, his breasts. They were only a small pair, much smaller than Amy’s or Victoria’s, or almost any woman’s. But they were still undeniably breasts, soft, sensitive mounds, topped with a hard nipple that would make Erica squeak when they were played with.

 

Victoria slid her hands underneath her cousin’s pink bra, making him gasp as her fingers rubbed over his sensitive flesh. Erica started squirming, but there was only so much he could do with Victoria inside his ass, pressed against his back and cupping his tits. Mostly, he just moaned, softly begging Victoria to pick up the pace.

 

“Please, can’t you go faster?” Erica asked, imploringly looking over his shoulder. “I, I feel so hot inside, I need you to fuck me, so that I can cum.”

 

“Sure, anything for you, babe,” Victoria answered, kissing him on the cheek. “We’re family, after all.”

Victoria started going as fast and hard as she could. She could feel her cock reaching deep inside Shielder, making him moan and squeal as his enlarged prostrate was hit again and again by her dick. It was a pity she didn’t have a free hand to spank him with, but Victoria just couldn’t let go of Erica’s soft, sensitive tits. The sacrifices she had to make.

 

Erica’s ass really was amazing. It was very tight and very warm. Not too wet, but the heat and the pressure made up for it. Victoria thought she was going to cum soon. And that should push Erica over the edge also, letting him make even more of a mess on his thighs.

 

“Erica, baby, I’m almost-!”

 

Victoria came even faster then she was expecting. Before she could even finish the sentence, she was unloading jet after jet of cum into Erica’s welcoming asshole. Her cousin shook in her grip, small jets of watery cum as he joined her in orgasm. They both slumped forward, Erica catching himself against the wall as Victoria’s hands slowly ran down his body.

 

“Good boy,” Victoria whispered into Erica’s ear. He was still shivering as her cum slowly trickled out of his ass. “Isn’t this so much better then when you thought _you_ would be the one fucking a girl?”

 

“Yes,” Erica replied. His eyelids were fluttering. “Thank you, Vicky. And tell Amy I said thanks for her too. This _is_ a lot better way to have sex.”

 

*******

Amy wrapped up, leaving both of them smiling. Visions of the girls Victoria would get were dancing in front of both of them. Victoria’s cock was hard, and Amy’s panties were damp. The two of them were just one fantasy away from starting to masturbate again.

 

Victoria floated down to the floor, softly landing on the carpet. She extended a hand towards Amy, a smile on her face. Amy took it, smiling back.

 

“Let’s get to it.”

* * *


End file.
